Talk:Scarface
__FORCETOC__ Last Words What were Carter's exact words on his death I couldn't hear most of it just something about body guards and Hospital. : "His lieutenant was gunned down this morning. The first thing Elias did was get his body guards paroled to watch over his man in the hospital - at least HE's loyal" Filthymcnastypants (talk) 13:44, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :: I agree with Filthymcnastypants. I accidentally labled Marconi as a deceased character. I'm somewhat new to wikias so I'm trying to figure out how to remove the category. Sorry for the trouble. P.Anglin (talk) 22:35, May 10, 2013 (UTC)P. Anglin ::: We don't know for certain that it was Marconi. They referred to his lieutenant, but didn't mention his name. We can't assume it was Marconi without a name, just as we can't assume that Marconi's role is as Elias' lieutenant when he's never been referred to as such on-screen. LeverageGuru (talk) 22:41, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Alive and Well? So as of Liberty, Marconi is seen again, perfectly healthy. Does this mean that he wasn't Elias' lieutenant who was gunned down and hospitalized? P.Anglin (talk) 04:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) : Do we know how much time has passed between and ? Maybe Marconi recovered fully in the meantime. It seems plausible to me that he was the one who got hit but I wouldn't read too much into it because nothing has ever been confirmed on screen and "gunned down" to me sounds more like somebody was executed instead of just shot, so guards in the hospital wouldn't have been necessary in that case. Helloclaire (talk) 05:28, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :: I think one of the EP's said it was Marconi, but that they scene where we saw him got cut from the script or something like that. My guess is we're looking at a couple months later, given how long it would take to take Carter through the process that resulted in her demotion, and how integrated into the group Shaw is. That would be enough time for him to recover. Elias's comment that Carter had made a friend was the most telling; Marconi was a bit too emotive for someone who just saved Elias. --LeverageGuru (talk) 06:52, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Change of Picture I have just completed an update of the article, and will unlock it soon. I would also like to propose we remove the somewhat dated picture of Scarface and replace it with a new one Obi recently added to the library. The old and new images appear below. LeverageGuru (talk) 13:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :The new one is much better. Here's some more feedback: https://twitter.com/pediaofinterest/status/402082929636962304 Helloclaire (talk) 17:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh, I like that. Consensus by twitter. Clever idea! --LeverageGuru (talk) 18:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Image changed. Helloclaire (talk) 10:28, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Article name Can we change the article name back to "Scarface"? David Valcin said that he has only been credited as Scarface, not Anthony Marconi. It's the name the character goes by and I think if Root can be Root (instead of Samantha Groves), Scarface should be Scarface. Helloclaire (talk) 17:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with both the new image and the name, I think we only see "Marconi" a couple of times. All articles that have such a widely-used alias should be named like that. ~Playsonic2 17:26, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Actually, I agree for several reasons. I'd very much like to see us accommodate David Valcin's request since he knows the naming convention best, and because he's active on the wiki via twitter. The Root analogy also works for me. I can't recall that we've ever heard Elias use one or the other, just the rare use of his full name by the police, so we can make the argument that Scarface is appropriate should anyone ever bother to challenge it (as if...) :: It's funny this should come up given the last decision I made before I posted this last night. When I do a major revision like this, I take the article over to Word for a couple reasons. When I started the revision, I began by using Scarface, thinking I'd change to Marconi at whatever point his name was first used. Well, I was nearly fnished before there was an opportunity to use Marconi. I thought about what I had, then did a find/replace, changing it all to Marconi because that's what had been there in the previous version, thinking that had I left it all Scarface, someone would just whiz in and change it. Now we have consensus to go with Scarface, I'll reaload it into Word, change it all, then move the article. --LeverageGuru (talk) 18:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: It is very helpful indeed, sometimes templates require changing tons of stuff, and the delete/replace function can be very helpful with that too. ~Playsonic2 18:21, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Can we change his Status, Latest Appearance, and Last Appearance to Deceased, "The Devil You Know", and "The Devil You Know" ? 03:50, November 26, 2014 (UTC)projayjay